


Remind Me

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: ), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, Spanking, a bit of pain!kink, a/b/o dynamics, dom!Alpha!Dean (which yes is a warning, explicit - Freeform, it's totally consensual though, this is really rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Your heat is approaching and you have a special request for your Alpha.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Rough Sex

You were an hour out from Lebanon when you felt the first twinge of a cramp. You’d felt the light flush of a fever since that afternoon, knowing your heat was on its way. Dean could sense the change in you too. All day he’d been babying you; keeping a hand on your neck possessively while you were in public, holding you close to him with a wary eye at any other Alpha that you crossed paths with, keeping a hand on you in the car constantly. Thankfully the hunt was over so you could get home in time. Mating was much more pleasant at home rather than being holed up in a motel for days.

“Dean?” You finally got up the courage to ask for what the Omega in you was craving.

“Hmmm,” Dean replied, his eyes trained on the road ahead.

“My heat is starting,” you confirmed and he nodded. You’d been thinking about your request all day as the glow crept through your body, slowly turning you into the tempest that Dean would rut for. “I’m gonna need you to do something for me.”

Dean arched an eyebrow and smirked as he took his eyes off the road for a moment. “Did I not do enough during your last one?”

“Oh you did. You always do,” you assured him, running a hand along his thigh, “I just...for a couple days I’ve felt like...like for this one...I don’t know how to explain it.” You looked down at your clasped hands, voice dropping to a low murmur. “Like I need to be reminded.”

“Reminded? Of what? Are you okay?” Dean sat up straight, alarmed that something may be wrong. His face darkened and he looked you up and down as if he could see a sudden wound.

“I’m fine...I just...I need to be reminded I’m yours. Like, by force.”

The car was silent for a moment as Dean considered it and then shook his head. “Sweetheart, I love you. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“No, don’t hurt me, just fuck me... _harder_.” The more you talked about your request, the more you could feel your body turning to your true nature. Another cramp clawed inside you and you whimpered at the pressure. Dean pulled you to his side and nuzzled the top of your head, a low groan rumbling in his chest.

“You mean you want me to be rough?” His voice deepened to a growl. The Impala drifted over the centerline of the empty two lane highway as he stared down at you, his beautiful eyes amber in the glow of the dash and the dark of the unlit road. “Want it rough? That what you’re asking for?”

You nodded, unable to hide your hard swallow as his eyes narrowed. You realized that an hour was more than enough for your heat to hit you at full force, especially as the gaze of your Alpha intensified.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, looking back to the road. “We gotta make it home, sweetheart.”

The Impala roared as Dean’s boot pressed down on the accelerator, the car racing towards home and his agreement to fulfill your new desire. You clenched your thighs together and closed your eyes.

“I’ll take care of you, baby.”

You knew Dean wasn’t talking to the car.

* * *

When you got back the bunker was silent. Sam was conveniently missing but you didn’t ask where he was. You didn’t care. He’d be able to smell you both and know to stay away if he got anywhere near the place.

Your cramps were still manageable so you were able to get to the bathroom to quickly wash away the sweat and worry from the frustrating hunt and tense drive. You shut off the water and wrapped a towel around your body, stepping up to the wide mirror over the row of sinks. You were wiping the moisture off your face when the steam in the bathroom dissipated, the open doorway allowing a scent to swirl in- _his_ scent- swathing you in sandalwood and leather and sharp pine in a forest at dusk.

“Dean,” you took a shaky breath and whimpered when a strong cramp hit you, nearly dropping you to the tile floor. You clutched the front of the ceramic sink as you looked in the mirror, watching as your pupils dilated, nostrils flared, and your skin broke out in a dewy sweat. The mark on your neck throbbed as the first gush of slick trickled down your thighs and you closed your eyes against a wave of dizziness. _Now. Find Alpha now._ You pulled yourself up as your instinct took control.

“Alpha.” You knew he could smell you wherever he was. Another cramp stole your breath as you dropped the towel and staggered down the hallway, your naked body intoxicated as it searched. _Where are you where are you where are you._ His scent seemed to be seeping out of the tile walls and dripping onto your skin. You were a few steps away from the bedroom when he stepped out in front of you, shirtless and barefoot, just his worn denim jeans keeping you separated from what you craved. Your tongue traced the back of your lower lip as you stared at his thick thighs that you loved to ride, his chest that you needed to lick freckle by freckle, his broad shoulders that were going to look so beautiful covered in the red scratches from your fingernails. The lines of his hip bones leading down to the cotton looked so biteable that you’d have fallen to your knees right there in the hall if he hadn’t spoken.

“Bed, Omega. Now,” he demanded with just a touch of mischief in the dilated olive green staring you down. You shivered at his tone, goosebumps covering your skin as you moved closer. You stopped in front of him and pressed yourself against his chest, pausing to smell him. He groaned as his face buried in your neck and you whined as his tongue lathed across your pulsepoint. He let you get one good whiff along his collarbone before he grabbed your forearm.

“Omega, if you’re not gonna listen then this will be a lot less pleasant for you.” Dean tugged you into the bedroom and gently pushed you towards the bed. You could tell he was being careful not to leave any bruises, but you wanted him to. God, you wanted him to.

“Yes Alpha,” you responded, sitting on the edge of the bed obediently. He nudged a foot between your shins and moved between your open legs, his hand settling on your neck. He paused and tipped your chin up, his eyes clear for a moment. “You still want this?”

You knew he’d stop if you asked him to but there was no way in hell that was happening. You placed a hand on the back of his thigh and squeezed the thick muscle. “Yes. Keep going.”

His eyes narrowed and his mouth turned up at the corner before you felt the room cloud with his intention of fulfilling your request. Once he had your consent you saw the exact moment the Alpha gave in to his desperate want for this as well.

“Undress me,” he directed. You nodded, your fever higher by the second as you reached for the copper button and zipper on his jeans. You tried to nuzzle your nose into the fabric but he grabbed your hair and tugged your head back.

“Omega! I’m still dressed, aren’t I?” He tugged tighter on the strands he had gathered in his grasp and you whined at the sting.

“Yes,” you whimpered, before crying out as another cramp shot through you. Slick gushed onto the beige blanket below you and Dean groaned, his voice rough as he spoke again.

“Come on, be a good girl.”

You nodded and tore the denim down his hips. His cock bounced up onto his stomach, dark red and hot with need to be inside you. You wanted to lick the drop of precum that was dripping down the shaft but the strength of his scent made you nearly bend in half.

“Fuck,” you whispered. Your heat had sent Dean into rut.

“Present, now,” he growled, grabbing your hips and lifting you, flipping you onto your front. You shrieked as your face smashed into the pillow. “Gonna fuck you rough just like you want. Rough and deep. You want me to fuck you deep, sweetheart?”

“Alpha,” you whined, the only word whirring around your brain like a broken record. “Alpha!”

“Patience, Omega!” You shrieked again at the hard spank on your ass as your hips swayed in the air. You groaned as he pushed three fingers into you from behind, a loud squelch as his fingers fucked you mercilessly. You moaned, so desperately pleased at finally being full.

“Ah, like that do ya?” The next spank was harder and you clenched around his fingers. He chuckled and did it again. “My Omega, so fucking hot bent over for me.”

His other hand gripped and kneaded your ass as you pushed back against him in search of more. Dean’s teeth nipped at your lower back, your ass and thighs, tasting and marking inches that were for his eyes only, a constant hum following his path. Slick was dripping onto his fingers and the bedroom was foggy with your scents. _Moremoremoremore._ You snarled at him, frustrated and needy.

“Dean, more,” you growled. You shoved your hips back against his, hoping the sight would entice him to fuck you already. “Alpha! Now!”

“Oh no, sweetheart. I’m gonna finger fuck you until you’re ready to submit to me.” His thumb pressed down hard on your clit and circled roughly. “You gonna give it to me?” He demanded.

You cried out, unable to process anything other than the pleasure that was building with each thrust of his thick fingers. You looked back at him and the look between you was frighteningly intense, and you immediately felt the need to comply to whatever he asked. Your sweaty forehead dropping to your arm as you gasped at the sparks that were spreading through your core. His fingers searched deep, and you nearly blacked out as they stroked each sensitive inch. He smacked your outer thigh, the noise echoing in the room and then he growled his demand.

“Submit, Omega!”

“Alpha, please,” you begged. You were so close but you wanted him inside you when you came.

“Omega…” he warned, his fingers stilling inside you. His breathing was heavy behind you and at his deep declaration of your title- _Omega_ \- you gave everything to him.

“Yours. I’m yours, Alpha.”

“Damn straight you’re mine.” Dean pulled away, his hands gripping your hips hard. You screamed when he slammed into you, finally stretched and full like you needed. Your pussy immediately fluttered and clenched around him and Dean growled, pulling all the way out and slamming back into you, not allowing you a chance to adjust before he was pressed against you. “This what you want? Want my cock hard and rough, sweetheart?”

“Yes! Yes!” You screamed every time he rammed into you, your body frozen under his power as one of his hands grabbed your hair and the other gripped your hip tighter. The pain of his impact was almost too much and not enough. You needed to come. “Dean, god please. Dean!”

“Fuck, god damn I love it when you say my name like that,” he gasped as his fingers tightened. “Here in our bedroom though...fuck, when I’m fucking you like Omega needs, you’re gonna call me Alpha.”

You shuddered, nodding in agreement to his instructions. He was definitely leave bruises but this was exactly what you wanted. You were sobbing for air with each thrust, each shallow intake of breath leaving you dizzy as his palm continued to mark you. “That’s it. Fuck, so tight for me. All fucking mine.“

“Oh FUCK!” You screamed as he quickened his hips, not holding back as he fucked you up the bed until your forehead knocked against the headboard. You pressed a damp palm against the wood and growled, pushing back against him. The sheets tangled underneath you, popping off the corners as the bed frame squeaked and the furniture absorbed his force. You moaned at your next shove back against him.

The deep chuckle that responded almost made you come, your orgasm moments away. “You gonna try and fight me, Omega? Want me to fuck you even harder?” Dean adjusted his stance until he arched over you, sending sharp stings of pain zipping up your spine. The pain was perfectly matched with your pleasure as his cock nailed your g-spot, your voice shaking with a constant cry of his name. “There it is. Come on, just let go.”

“Alpha!” you screamed again, falling down onto your chest as your orgasm shot through your body, lightning through your veins as the pleasure raced from your core through your arms and legs, your toes curling and fingers clawing. As you peaked you heard a feral moan so animal that you’d never know it was yours unless you felt it come from your own chest. You were lost in another reality for a minute, belonging completely to Dean as he fucked you into the mattress, growling with each pulse around him.

“Oh fuckin’ Christ,” Dean groaned as you tightened and pulsed around him again, a second orgasm even stronger than the first blurring your vision. Tears of pleasure and pain ran down your cheeks, your whole body trembling under him as slick gushed down your thighs, the mangled bed covers wet and ruined. The sight only spurred him on.

“Over,” he snarled and then you were manhandled down to the mattress, your ass bouncing as you fell onto your back. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he slammed back inside, your body needing his knot desperately as you coaxed his orgasm from him. You arched underneath him as he chased his release, little grunts of your name punching out of his chest. Your nails clawed down his back and Dean moaned at the sharp scratches, his hips stuttering in a final frenzy.

“Come on, oh fuck come baby,” Dean pleaded, needing you to get there with him. His knot was thickening and you gasped as he adjusted his hips, his cock slamming against your cervix. You threw your head back and screamed hoarsely, the sharp pain throwing you into your third orgasm. Dean gasped your name, thrusting twice more as you came around him, slick covering both of your thighs before his knot caught and sealed you up tight.

“Mine,” Dean growled, his teeth sinking into his mark on your shoulder as his cock pumped hot cum deep inside you, the thrusts of his hips slowing with each gush. You wrapped tight around him as his tongue lathed across the bite, his scruffy chin nuzzling your neck until he looked up and kissed you, his tongue and lips demanding your mouth submit to him like your body had done.

“Oh fuck,” you panted as he pulled away. He dropped his forehead onto your shoulder, both of you wheezing for air as he continued to come inside you.

“That what you wanted? Rough like that?” Dean asked, lifting a hand to brush his thumb along your cheekbone gently.

“Yes,” you purred, rubbing your nose against his cheek affectionately. You nipped at his jaw, his scruff sharp against your lips as you pressed little kisses across his face. “That was _exactly_ what I wanted.”

“You reminded who you belong to now?” He smirked, sweet Dean returning with humor and affection gleaming in his bright eyes, the fire from before temporarily dampened. He kissed you softly, humming as your tongue slid across his lips. You moved your fingers through his hair, petting the soft strands and earning a happy moan of appreciation.

You nodded as you lay your head back. “Love knowing I’m yours.”

“Good,” he smiled. “Love knowing you’re mine.” He wrapped his arms underneath you and held you tight against him as he rolled you, taking his weight off you as you settled on his chest.

“My beautiful Omega,” he hummed, the soft sigh turning to a low chuckle when he felt you clench around him at the words. “We’re still knotted,” he reminded you, his hands caressing your lower back, “you already wanna go again?”

“Yeah,” you smiled. “I’m just…” you dropped your forehead to his shoulder and moaned as another rush of desire rushed through you, the tingles of a wavering orgasm pulsing in your veins. Even knotted, you needed more of him. “Gonna need you to fuck me again. Fuck...in a little bit.”

“Yeah? Want it hard again? Or maybe really slow this time?” His fingers explored your skin and you wiggled on top of him, feeling your slick wet against your thighs as you felt the tug of his knot still holding on. “Wanna ride me next time?”

You moaned as Dean moved his hands between your bodies, his fingers twisting your nipples. His mouth swallowed your cry as his hand strayed to your clit and his fingers gently circled it. You parted from the kiss and he looked you in the eyes, your faces close as he breathed with you.

“Gonna come again?” he asked, no longer the dom he was before but your mate that wanted you to be completely satisfied. A tremble ran up from your toes. “I got you, sweetheart. You can come again. Come for Alpha.”

With his encouragement you let go again, your eyelids drifting shut as the power of it took over. The orgasm was slow moving, little licks of fire just under your skin, covering your whole body before your pussy spasmed about his cock. “Deeeean,” you cried, your body shuddering on top of his. Dean groaned and bit you gentler this time, and you felt the heat of being filled up again. Dean whimpered and buried his face in your neck, both of you holding onto each other tight as your bodies locked together even tighter than before. You swayed slightly on the mattress as the waves passed between you.

“Wow,” you sighed after a few minutes of silence. “That...wow.”

“I love you so much,” Dean chuckled, adjusting his hips slightly, careful not to hurt you. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“You are,” you smirked playfully. You knew you were gonna be lying there for a while but you still had a lot to look forward to. “I love you. Definitely gonna need you to fuck me good and slow later.”

Dean breathed a little harder, nodding as he moved a lock of sweaty hair behind your ear. “Whatever you want, sweetheart. I’ll do whatever you want.”

The chaste kiss between you turned deeper now that your bond was secured again, your Alpha holding you close, always willing to give his Omega whatever you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
